


no one has me like you do

by only_because3



Series: Nursery AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: “I want him.” Lexa says it like a confession, like it’s holy, like this isn’t something Clarke could have told her the night they first met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So here's the next oneshot for this little verse. Just a note, none of the stories I will be posting for this AU will be linear at all. I plan to jump around, write what catches my attention at the time :) Hence why we're jumping from them meeting to, well, this. Hope everyone enjoys!

“I just-” Lexa’s voice breaks and Clarke leans against the wall in the empty exam room, hand over her heart, spinning the ring on her thumb. There’s a sniffle, then a deep steadying breath before Lexa tries again. “I can’t let him go and I know that’s stupid-”

“Baby, that’s not stupid,” she cuts in, voice soft. “I know how much he means to you. I always have.” Clarke glances down at her watch. She has one more appointment before lunch, has three more after but she’s already making a list in her head of who could cover her.

“I want him.” Lexa says it like a confession, like it’s holy, like this isn’t something Clarke could have told her the night they first met.

“Give me until lunch. I’ll come get you.”

She hears Lexa strangled no. “We’ll talk after work, okay? I’ll pick up Deson and some dinner and we’ll figure it out then. There’s nothing we can do right now anyway.”

“If you’re sure.”

Lexa says that she is and though Clarke trusts her, she worries the rest of her shift.

\--

It is not the first CPS case that has been opened for Aden but it is the first time he’s going to be taken from his mother. Before, his mother was able to appease the forces that be by going to rehab, by bringing Aden to the nursery, for shaping up for a month or two.

Lexa is sure this cycle would have continued if not for the fact that Aden came in with a bruise on his arm and needles fell out of his carseat that he was much too big for.

CPS allowed Aden to stay at the nursery, determined it would be better for him to spend his time there instead of in a group home.

Lexa has three days before they come to take him to a foster family to try and figure out if she can take him in, even if it means losing her job. 

Lexa tells Clarke all of this over dinner and she doesn’t know what it is but she can’t read Clarke. Her girlfriend is open, visibly concerned, but there’s a guarded part that Lexa can’t quite make heads or tails of. It worries her more than she would like and all Lexa can do is poke at the rest of her enchiladas until Clarke finishes her meal. Lexa fidgets until she feels Clarke’s ankle hook around her own. “Have you gone for a run?”

She’d considered briefly when she picked Deson up from daycare but Lexa knows she would want to run until her lungs hurt. Lexa shakes her head and Clarke raises, cups Lexa’s cheeks in her hands. “Go run. You need it. We’ll fix everything when your mind is settled, okay love?”

\--

Lexa doesn’t come back until after Clarke is done with Deson’s bath. Clarke chuckles a little to herself at how everyone under the roof is wet. She had an impromptu splash fight with Deson and Lexa is covered in sweat, shirt soaked through. “Hiya,” Deson waves from Clarke’s arms. Lexa smiles at him, taking her headphones out and tossing them into the dish next to the door. “You need a bath. Mamma can give you one.”

Clarke laughs out loud at that and pulls her son closer, blowing a raspberry on his cheek. Lexa smiles at them, genuine. “What’re you going to do if she gives me a bath?”

He shrugs. “Probably watch some Finding Nemo.”

“Will you be good if I do help with Lexa’s bath,” Clarke asks. She doesn’t like leaving him unattended, not when it can be helped, but he’s three and it’s not like this shower will take very long.

Deson nods, serious. “Help her not be sad.”

Lexa deflates a little. “I’m not sad, D. I’m just a little funky.”

“Like after I eat too much candy?”

“Yes,” Lexa says, running her fingers through his wet curls. “Just like that.”

Clarke takes advantage of how much closer Lexa is, takes her bottom lip between her own and nips. “Let me do his hair and I'll meet you in the bathroom.”

\--

Lexa is standing under the stream, water hitting her square in the face and allowing only wayward drops to reach Clarke. Her nipples pebble and they scrape along Lexa’s strong back as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “I can make it quick so Deson isn’t alone too long,” Lexa says. Clarke lets her forehead drop to the back of Lexa’s neck so she can feel her shake her head. “Clarke…”

“He’s fine. I left the door open anyway.” She mouths at Lexa’s neck, lips curving into a smirk. “So no funny business,” Clarke jokes. Lexa cranes her neck to look at Clarke the best she can in their current position. There’s a daring glint in her green eyes but it’s overwhelmed by the anxiety Clarke can feel radiating off Lexa. She lets her hands slide to Lexa’s hips, gives them a firm squeeze before letting her fingers splay over hip bones. “Let me wash your hair.”

With a nod, Lexa turns. She steps out of the water spray just a bit, lets Clarke work up a lather in her hands before she paints Lexa’s hair with it. Her nails scratch at Lexa’s scalp before massaging her fingertips from hairline to hairline. Clarke can feel Lexa melt, the intensity of her feelings ebbing just enough to make her pliant under Clarke’s hands. “I know my job is on the line,” Lexa whispers. “I know it invites something you might not want into our lives.” Lexa opens her eyes and the tears Clarke heard earlier are back, a quiver taking over her bottom lip. Her instinct is to take it between her own, to fit her lips against Lexa’s, put everything she wants to say into the simple action of bringing her lover close. But she knows Lexa needs to talk, to get what is waging war in her head out. Clarke tangles her fingers in Lexa’s soapy hair, pulls at the strands just hard enough to keep Lexa grounded. Lexa’s voice catches in her throat before, shakily, finishing, “but he’s my baby, Clarke. I’m not his mother but he is  _ mine _ .”

“I know, love, I know,” Clarke murmurs. Lexa trembles against her and Clarke nudges them towards the spray of water. She washes out all the shampoo from Lexa’s hair but doesn’t grab the conditioner just yet. “This doesn’t change anything for me, Lexa. Not a single thing.”

“No?” Clarke shakes her head only for Lexa to shake hers. “We’ve only been together two years.”

“You idiot,” Clarke says, soft and fond. “You realize you’ve already been co parenting with me, right?” Lexa rolls her eyes, begins to say her name, but Clarke pushes her fingertips into the flesh of Lexa’s back. “You have, whether you think you have or not. You get Deson from daycare for me. You’ve stayed home with him when he was sick and I had to go to work. You put up with family functions involving my mother. You unofficially live here and have for over a year.” Clarke drags her hands up until they grip Lexa’s shoulders, pushes them flush against one another. She can feel each breath Lexa takes, chest and stomach rising and falling, her own body falling into the same rhythm. “I’m all in, baby. That little boy is yours, I’ve known it from the moment I met you. You want to bring him home? That’s what we’re going to do. I will do everything in my power to make that happen, Lexa.”

Lexa deflates against her, head tucking into Clarke’s neck as arms squeeze her tight. “I don’t know what to say,” Lexa cries. “I love you.” She feels the syllables more than she hears them and Clarke bends to bite at Lexa’s neck softly.

“I love you too.”

\--

“So, should we get married?”

Lexa looks up, face scrunching, before she turns her head to look at Clarke settling under the covers beside her. “Excuse me?”

“Should we get married.” Clarke repeats as Deson bounds his way into the room. His pyjama pants don’t quite reach his ankles and Lexa wonders if she should pick up some newer ones tomorrow after work or if Clarke already has plans to. He crawls up onto the bed and settles between them, taking the remote and handing it to Clarke. It’s enough to bring her back to the question at hand.

She sets her tablet down on her lap and rubs at her temple beneath her glasses before she takes them off. From over Deson’s head, Clarke looks at her plainly. There’s no pressure, no waiting with bated breath. Lexa’s not sure how she feels about it. “Is this because of Aden?”

“Aden,” Deson questions, looking first at Lexa then at Clarke who simply shakes her head, fingers slipping through his curls softly as she juts her chin back to the tv.

“Yes and no,” is the honest answer Clarke gives her. Lexa swallows and Clarke’s lips twitch, the creases around her eyes looking a little deeper. “Nine times out of ten, I’m falling asleep next to you. I don’t sleep so good that one time I don’t.” Clarke tickles Deson’s neck to get his attention and the laugh that fills the room then makes Lexa feel a little lighter, sink into the bed a little further. “Baby boy, you like Lexa, don’t you?”

Deson’s eyebrows droop. “Mama, I’m not a baby.”

Clarke frowns but nods. “Sorry, love.”

Deson pushes himself up until he can give Clarke’s kiss a cheek before he crashes himself into Lexa, head finding purchase on her shoulder. “I love you, Lexa.”

Lexa sighs and nuzzles Deson, pulling him into her lap so she can hold him closer. “I love you too, buddy.”

Clarke scoots herself closer, pressing against and warming Lexa’s side. “You love my boy and he loves you.” Clarke drops a kiss, then another, on Lexa’s arm. “Selfishly, I want to be your family for real and I know that includes Aden and I want to see you with him… Help you too, if you’d let me, just like you’ve helped me.”

Lexa hums, a soft, disbelieving sort of laugh making its way out of her throat. “You were doing just fine before I came along, Clarke.”

“Oh, I know.” Lexa laughs at the cockiness and it jostles Deson. He wiggles down so that he’s spread across their laps, his head pressed against her hip and his feet tucking between her and Clarke. “But with you, it’s better.”

Lexa lets her head loll to the side to look at Clarke fully once again. “You really want to marry me?” There’s a blissful sort of look that washes over Clarke’s face when Lexa says the words and Lexa can’t help but laugh again and shake her head because this is crazy. “Insanity,” she mutters out loud through her laugh and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Do you want a proper proposal?” Lexa knows that if she were to say yes, Clarke would do it. Probably right then too. But, despite her reservations about this when the conversation started, Lexa thinks this is perfect. It’s a proper proposal because it’s theirs. There’s no pressure, just a simple statement of facts laced with pure, unfiltered love. Clarke lets her head fall against Lexa’s arm, eyebrows raising as her lips frown. “Unless you don’t want to get married which I’m cool with too. Everything still stands. Piece of paper won’t change that… Would be easy for me to give the both of you benefits in case your work makes you resign.”

“Anyone ever tell you how romantic you are,” Lexa teases. She feels Clarke’s cheek swell from laughter when she palms it and with no more hesitation, dips to kiss her. It’s not smooth, hitting teeth first and then Clarke’s tongue pokes out, hits Lexa’s lip. Clarke laughs harder in Lexa’s face at the lack of coordination. Deson complains that he can’t hear the tv, looks back at them just as they find their groove.

“Mamas,” he grumbles.

Clarke pulls away first. “So?”

“Yes,” Lexa sighs, breathless.

Clarke squeals, pulling her legs underneath her as she sits up, and Deson sits up ready to complain again but he stops short when he catches the look on his mother’s face. “Mama, what?”

“My love,” Clarke starts, scooping up the boy who is getting too big to fit so easily in Clarke’s arms. “Would you like it if Lexa and I got married?”

His face scrunches. “You are married.”

Lexa just laughs again, peppers Deson with kisses until Clarke is taking her left hand in her own. The ring that seems to be a permanent fixture on Clarke’s thumb is slid down her ring finger. It’s too big but she knows what this ring means to Clarke and her breath catches. “Babe-”

“We can get it resized, if you’d like. Or it can be a placeholder until we pick something out.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Lexa says, their fingers intertwining. “Right?”

“Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr @ idontneedtobeforgiven


End file.
